brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:SKP4472/Archive 2
Hi and welcome to my Talk Page! Feel free to leave a message but please be nice and fair and not use offensive language on my Talk Page. Also Please add Subject Titles to your posts to keep my Talk Page tidy. Thank You. Kind Regards. The set on the right is 10215 Obi-Wan's Jedi Starfighter. User:SKP4472/sig2 ---- Thank you! Thank you for telling me.--LEGOCityManiac11 14:04, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- Re:Signature Not right now, but thank you. I have a question; I heard about a recent-changes patroller spot open, how do I "apply" for that? I have another question, how do you put your talk page into archives? By the way I saw you had a My LEGO Network account; my username is corcoran48, what is yours?--LEGOCityManiac11 14:10, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much! Do you know the answer to my other questions?--LEGOCityManiac11 16:26, September 26, 2010 (UTC) No Problem. Hope you become a rollback! 17:41, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: I actually have 6 lucky edits, but I can't access the rest of my badges at the moment. --TheGrandEditor 20:05, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Signature Hello, your signature is taking up way too much room on talk pages. Please go to your preferences and replace whatever is in the custom sig box with . Thanks, 20:51, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Voting Cold you please vote for my manual of style proposals and for keeping a category I made. Go to my user page than to my followed pages and you will find two articles click on them. My Mos proposal is 19.1.4 I think and I want to keep the category accessory sets. Thank you.--LEGOCityManiac11 10:22, September 27, 2010 (UTC) It was actually 1.20, thank you.--LEGOCityManiac11 10:25, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Rollback * Congratulations, rollback rights have been applied to your account. As you probably know, rollbacking should only done to edits which are vandalism, etc, otherwise the normal undo function should be used. If you have anyway questions about the right, feel free to ask :) 02:56, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Rights What are rollback rights?--LEGOCityManiac11 20:35, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:Crab Warrior It's O.K. [[User:Agent Charge|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'Charge: ']] Down with Vandalism 20:54, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Talk Page archive 2 Could you please make an archive 2 for my talk page. Thank you, and oh, thank you for answering my questions about rollback rights.--LEGOCityManiac11 22:42, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Could you take all the messages off the current page? Thank you. I do not want to show that I got blocked. Thank you for going to all this trouble for me. You are the best.--LEGOCityManiac11 11:58, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Category:LEGO Shop Please don't add the Category:LEGO Shop to articles manually, as it is added automaticly by the , when the |At shop.LEGO.com?(Y,N) = gets a "Y" (per Brickipedia:Category Guidelines). Thanks! :) 14:19, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :Nah, no problem. :) 14:24, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much!--LEGOCityManiac11 21:21, October 2, 2010 (UTC) BOTM I've already nominated someone for this month, but I'd like to nominate you for BOTM next month. 16:04, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey there! I noticed you have Wheezy from Toy Story 2 as your profile picture! Awesome! I'm a Toy Story fan too. --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 00:39, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Ohhhh, okay. --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 00:22, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:Talk page Uh... sure. Thank you.--TheGrandEditor 20:07, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks again.--TheGrandEditor 20:20, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Re:Category Question... Just the lowest level theme (eg: only Hockey on a Sports article) 18:25, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Key Chains... Neither of that, the Toyline space should be filled out with a link to Portal:Collectibles and Merchandise (type in "Portal:Collectibles and Merchandise!Collectibles and Merchandise"), so it looks like this: That's what is used here the most, I guess. Hope that helped! :) 16:13, October 21, 2010 (UTC) No thank you, but that was really nice of you to ask?--LEGOCityManiac11 22:11, October 22, 2010 (UTC) rollback comment i know im probably wrong, but i think that only administartors can comment and give the status. i know you are still trying to get admin status. again im probably wrong.--[[User:Jurassicpark787|'Jurassic']][[special:contributions/Jurassicpark787|''' park787 ]][[User talk:Jurassicpark787|'''Man Creates Dinosaur...]] 13:34, October 30, 2010 (UTC) re: well nighthawk already deleted the page cause of the 2 week thing. and also, my activity is going to go way down since the new wiki style is really confusing and harder to do. --[[User:Jurassicpark787|'Jurassic']][[special:contributions/Jurassicpark787|''' park787 ]][[User talk:Jurassicpark787|'''Man Creates Dinosaur...]] 15:46, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: ill try to. anyways i need 1000 edits for adminship. 2000 Edits Congratulations of achieving 2,000 Edits! 19:47, November 5, 2010 (UTC) MLN Yes I am, my account is boys1122. 07:27, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Can you help..... Are you a patrroller? 15:56, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Signature I am almost certain that your signature violates Brickipedia:Signature policy. It takes up too much space. 13:09, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm talking about the SIZE of your signature. Not the code size. It takes up more than one line of space. It's not troubling me, but you should ask Nighthawk Leader. 18:17, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ok the nomine thing is in +my signitureTahu97 20:11, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Signiture Can i have it with a red box and in rainbow writeing i would like it to say: Tahu97:Moo *Edit count* Member since may 2010. If you cant make that i understand!Tahu97 20:11, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Request! You can see it here: http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Brickipedia:Request_for_Rollback/SKP4472 btw i put it in......Good look!Tahu97 20:11, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Freinds_Pals_chums_Mates..... Yea sure you be the rollback ill be the patroller kay.Btw i love my signiture!> 10:32, December 1, 2010 (UTC) thats exactly like i wanted it........You are the best at making signitures!!!!!!!!!!! > 10:32, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Brickipedian of the Month Congratulations, you're Brickipedia's Brickipedian of the Month for December! Feel free to place on your userpage :) ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 17:33, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thank you so much for supporting me for Brickipedian of the Month! That was very kind of you. Merry Christmas!--LEGOCityManiac11 01:10, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to bother but do you have a MOCpages account? I'm just wondering. LEGO Lord 21:26, December 4, 2010 (UTC) RE:Inventories Are you using Monobook or Oasis skin? 15:06, December 5, 2010 (UTC) I use monobook, and I know we don't have an inventory tab at the top of set pages for Monobook. We did for monaco. Look at the part of the page where it has the discussion tab. Is there an inventory tab there as well? Okay, well since the tab is gone, and I have to go get a phone, I can't really help you right now. Awesome. We did have a tab at the top, but since the new skin we don't. I'll ask Ajr about it, but simply go to create a page and type in Inventory:set/minifigure name. Examples can be seen Inventory:6614 Launch Evac 1 or Inventory:Lion Prince. These make use of the new Template:Inventory, which can be used using the following. }} For a more concise use, see the page. If you need anymore help, just post back ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 17:33, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :Looks good to me. I'll work on adding an optional section to the infobox that can have a link to the inventory before christmas :) ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 15:25, December 8, 2010 (UTC) None Just sent message to get the badge Just stopping bye to say hi.So Hi! None Just sent message to get the badge Just stopping bye to say hi.So Hi! None Just sent message to get the badge Just stopping bye to say hi.So Hi! Re:Brickpost Leave Lcawte a message ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 22:06, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Brickipedian of the month! Congrats; Brickipedian of the month! RE Thanks UltrasonicNXT 20:49, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:Brick Wiki It sounds very cool, but Toys N Bricks is the best site for that already. 17:38, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but there's not a need for it. We just don't need it for that. 17:45, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thanks... No problem. :) 12:24, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Of course you aren't being a pain! Sets are discontinued at different times in different places, so we just stick to when it was introduced. By the way, could you come here? It's a great way to communicate. 21:16, December 15, 2010 (UTC) I won't be on very much. It isn't a sign-up and login, or even a site-just an IRC channel, so if you just have a little time that would work. 21:22, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for offering, but I think I will pass. It was really nice of you to offer.--LEGOCityManiac11 01:06, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Grammar? Please discuss Grammar issues, and other such things. 16:58, December 22, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost - Christmas 2010 Merry Christmas! Good job on the countdown also.;) Tatooine (Talk!!) 16:17, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thanks! And same to you as well. Hope you get what you wanted!;) Tatooine (Talk!!) 16:36, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Holy cow, that's a big motherload! Sounds great! As of right now I didn't open a present yet.(Cause I'm doing something important, and I'm here talking to you.) Congrats again! Tatooine (Talk!!) 16:47, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Well done Hello. First off, I would like to thank you for edits and invite you to contribute here. All contributions should be submitted by Wednesday. Thanks for all your hard work over the year, ----- Merry Christmas - Kingcjc 00:36, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :Cheers -----Happy New Year- Kingcjc 21:53, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Hello. Your contributions have been added, and you have been mentioned, in my review of the year. Thanks for taking part and for your work over the last year. -----Happy New Year- Kingcjc 00:20, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Stickers Here it is, I would suggest using the Colour Palette for the sticker colours so it is accurate in colour. Remember to use stretch screw and shrink it by 80 both ways when it is finished. I made a clone trooper body printing. LEGO Lord 20:29, December 31, 2010 (UTC) I just uploaded the Phase I Clone Trooper armor to my blog. Feel free to use it for yourself. LEGO Lord 20:47, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Do you know how I can make the colours work right for part articles? LEGO Lord 18:11, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Class Yes, an example would really be useful. 17:52, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I understand what you are talking about. Class and Id are CSS signals-the CSS, or Cascading Style Sheets, is a page which defines some things-so it could define a class as doing X, so that whenever you have "class=x" in your template, it appears a certain way. 18:24, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Brickibricks? 18:32, January 4, 2011 (UTC) I know the style sheet was Monaco.css on the monaco skin. 18:37, January 4, 2011 (UTC) I'd ask Nighthawk leader, Ajraddatz, or Kingcjc. I'm pretty good with CSS, but I didn't do any of this wikia's CSS, and I don't know how to make backgrounds and change colors with CSS (because I don't know the wikia keyword defaults). 22:56, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Please use active voice in articles (Three Minifigures are included instead of Included are Three Minifigures). Or better yet-This set includes three Minifigures. 18:28, January 5, 2011 (UTC) BrickPost - January 2011 Re:Thank you so much! You're welcome. 21:21, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Administrator * Congratulations, administrator rights have been applied to your account! As you probably already know, the extra functions you have are: **Deletion **Protection **Blocking users **Granting patroller rights to users *: And I think that's it, but I usually forget something :) But if you have any questions or anything about the rights, feel free to ask. Welcome to the admin team! :) 01:09, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :PS: You have have noticed that it says "unsuccessful" on the deletion log for your requests page- sorry about that, it was just a typo and I didn't mean anything by it (I got used to typing the same summary for other requests). Sorry about that :) 01:09, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :Well Done :) ---It's a Kind of Madness--- Kingcjc 16:04, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Congrats on being the next admin! 16:53, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Good luck. 17:33, January 19, 2011 (UTC) By the way, feel free to add to your page. 17:35, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :Congrats on getting admin rights! 18:36, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you! I will make good use of the Patroller rights! --Cligra Cat Lover...BrikWars! 22:40, January 24, 2011 (UTC) When did you become an administrator? You must have made some very productive edits. LEGO Lord 03:36, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Actually, remember the torso sticker I gave you? Well, you have to shrink it to be 75 instead of 80, because I found out that it is slightly off. LEGO Lord 16:56, January 27, 2011 (UTC) No not yet, but I would love to be one. LEGO Lord 20:02, January 27, 2011 (UTC) I am actually using your HTML code for my user page, but I am changing certain things and in the end it will look different, I really like the navigation bar but I will add minor changes, unless you don't want me using it. Do you have a problem with it? LEGO Lord 20:58, January 27, 2011 (UTC) I was also going to tell you that I copied your code anyways, and yes I like the signature. I was going to make that exact one today, thanks for the signature code. LEGO Lord 21:00, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :*SKP4472: I personally don't think there's a problem with copying someone elses Wiki Markup codes from his/her userpage.:P I don't really mean to barge in on your two conversation; but all content on all wikis are under the fair use laws of the CC-BY-SA, I'd understand if the material is copyrighted; but these are not.:) 04:15, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Exclusive Parts Who made this category? It doesn't really seem useful, for a few reasons: # Many parts are unique to a theme. # Define rare. If it just says parts that are rare, then you need a quantity. # It unites pieces with no real grouping. 18:21, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Two other things. On parts page, there should be an external links section. The format is: External Links In addition to that, the section should always be titled "Appearances", even if there was only one. 18:29, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Can you not add the Exclusive parts category to pages then? And I don't think there should be a category for Pharaoh's Quest parts. And there's no need for the or theme. Just "parts available from Pharaoh's Quest" since it's a title. 22:15, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hello, no the CC-BY-SA is basically a fair use law, meaning has a right to use the codes; with or without the individual's permission.:) I don't mean to be a pain in your side in any way; I'm just explaining that absolutely No one has direct possession over a certain code, template or any type of content displayed on every Wiki.:) (unless the material is Legally trademarked or Copyrighted)( Sorry if I'm sounding a bit mean.:3 I mean no offense.) 21:01, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :*Its ok, I don't blame you.:) I understand you didnt want (or anyone) to "copy" the look of your userpage. All I was trying to do was inform you that no one owns the codes or any content unless you have it copyrighted; (like I said in the last message). That's all.:) 21:52, January 28, 2011 (UTC) I'd love to have rollback rights. Thanks. 17:25, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Sure, we'll be friends. 17:28, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I encountered vandalism at least twelve times and reverted it the hard way, maybe not too many times. And no, you aren't bothering me, I will be guaranteed to reply to every message. 17:41, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Patroller Sure, SKP4472. Thanks a lot. Fudgepie 20:56, January 29, 2011 (UTC)